


Illegal Love

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1932, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Summary: it's 1932, of course no one is gay...  Viktor and Yuuri are tired of hiding their true feelings for each other from the world





	Illegal Love

Early morning sunlight streamed in through the gap in the curtains illuminating the two single beds in the hotel room.  One was as pristine as the moment the occupants had entered the space, the other contained the tangled forms of two naked men both sleeping content in each other's arms.

It should have been a scene of peaceful blissfulness, but in their time, 1932, their actions last night were completely illegal.

Yuuri opened his eyes first, not wanting to move and disturb his partner. Before too long they would have to dress and return to their respective wives and children, not sure when they would be able to spend time alone like this again.

There were only so many 'business trips' the pair could get away with without raising suspicions.

He hoped and prayed that Viktor would get his promotion, then there would be more visits to be made, longer trips out of town rather than a quick night in a seedy hotel every now and then because... 'Oh gee honey, the car broke down, Yuuri and I are gonna grab a room for the night as the mechanic can't get to us right now.  Yes, I know, we need a new car; it is unreliable, kiss the children goodnight for me.'

Yuuri smiled a peaceful smile, he knew he had been right to apply for the job as assistant to the Lead Sales Rep the moment he has stepped through the door and encountered the handsome silver haired man sitting behind the desk.

The instant attraction between the two men, the subtle sign each gave of their true sexuality, it had all been perfect.

Movement beside him broke his train of thought and he smiled as he felt soft lips kissing his neck.

"Morning my love, is it time to go already?" The thick Russian accent made the hairs on his arms stand up, he could listen to that voice all day and never tire of it.

Yuuri peered at the clock, vision hazy without his glasses, "No, we still have an hour before checkout." He rose, visited the bathroom and returned to the warm and waiting embrace of his lover.

Viktor buried his face in the thick black hair of his Japanese love, inhaling his scent, committing it to memory again before speaking. 

"Yuuri, I can't do this anymore, I've told Mary I'm leaving her and the children. I can afford to keep her and me in separate houses; I need to be free to have you with me whenever we want to be together."

The black hair man raised himself up on one elbow and kissed the beautiful heart shaped smile on the older man's lips. "You make it all sound so simple, my love. What do I do about Sarah, I don't earn enough to support two households."

Viktor stroked his arm, a twinkle in his blue eyes, "Maybe I have room for a lodger in my new house, the one that I may have already purchased in the next town. Maybe you only need to support one house as the other is already taken care of."

He rolled him onto his back, pinning him to the bed, covering his neck and face with kisses. "Say you'll do it, say you'll leave her and come live with me, heck, we'll even get a dog!"

Yuuri gazed up into the liquid pools of blue, so in love, "And the scandal? How do we live that down, we are illegal you know."  Viktor grinned, "Easy, each month we double date a couple of ladies, be perfect gentlemen all evening and then never see them again."  The black haired man chuckled softly, "You have really thought this through, haven't you?"

The Russians face became completely serious, "I love you, Yuuri. To hell with what the government says, I want to be with you.  My life is a lie without you in it, I know you feel the same; heck you and Sarah don't even have kids yet, she's a pretty girl she'll find someone else."

They kissed passionately, Viktor's words running round and round in Yuuri's mind. It was true, he did love Viktor, he'd married Sarah just to get their respective parents off his back.  They'd only had sex twice and he had hated it both times, whereas making love with Viktor was so easy, so right...

He made up his mind, ignoring the anxious feeling brewing in his stomach, "Ok, you get settled into the new house and I'll work out away to break it to her, it may take a while. I don't want people to notice that we have both left our wives at the same time.  If work gets hold of this, hell, we will both get fired."  He shifted, allowing Viktor to slip between his legs, "I love you Viktor, but we have to be careful."

The silver haired man nodded, his eyes full of desire, "Yes my love," he glanced rapidly at the clock, before burying his face into his lovers neck and muttering, "now, my one and only, what should we do with our last half an hour..."

 

 


End file.
